Kaitlin Lorento
|death= |hidep= |race= Caucasian (English) |gender= Female |height= 5"7 |hair= Blonde Naturally - Dyed red |eyes= Green |skin= White |hidec= |family= Liliana Lorento Peter Lorento Taylor Robson |affiliation=None |hideg= |businesses= State Police |vehicles= Sultan, Turismo, Huntley }} The Travel Kaitlin is originally from the UK, England. Yet moved to America in an attempt to better herself with job opportunities, and start a new life after a few issues ensued in the UK, involving people hating her, calling her names, beating her, and nearly killing her. Childhood and upbringing Kaitlin didn't have the best of upbringings. She was treated well by her parents, true, yet faced multiple issues in social aspects, mostly focusing upon school. Her father walked out on her and her mother when she was merely 6. Her time in British education, specifically primary school from age 5 to 12 was not overly bad, because at that age you don't pay much attention to how people would react. However, upon reaching secondary school at the age of 12, she had to accommodate to the change. The whole education system that she previously knew changed, and she soon became yet more anti-social and pushed people away further. Additionally to this, she then had an encounter with her father at the age of 16, when he decided to come and visit her and her mother out of nowhere. It later ended that week with her father taking her mother for a drive to talk, and not returning home. The police arrived next day, and informed her that her parents had been involved in a vehicle collision at high speed. She's always experimented with different things, one being her hair colour. At the age of 15, she attempted to dye her hair black, which turned out alright, yet she wasn't happy with it. At the age of 17, she dyed her hair a bright red. She kept this colour for two years before eventually reverting back to her natural blond hair. Because of her personality, and choice to change her hair in such a way, this didn't help her at school and her popularity. The Change...part one After various conflicts in the LSPD, Kaitlin left, and moved over to Citrus Entertainment, organizing various aspects there, recruiting, and getting the company working. However after a while the company took leadership change, and Kaitlin was removed from the company. Returning After the removal from Citrus, Kaitlin sent an E-Mail to Matthew Harriss, requesting a reinstatement back into PD, after hearing about good changes and various people whom she had previous had conflicts with, leaving. After a few days, Kaitlin got approval and was reinstated in as POIII SLO, and SWAT A C/O. Special Weapons and Tactics Reinstatement After months of work within Citrus, she was forcefully removed from her position without any reasoning. As of such, she proceeded to go back into what she loved doing. Law Enforcement. She applied for a reinstatement to the Los Santos Police Department, which was accepted a day later, setting her back in as the Assistant Commanding Officer of S.W.A.T. Changes and Implementations After her reinstatement, she looked through the current SWAT setup and structure, realising just what she had taken on. With Lieutenant (At the time) Miller away and no set return date due to personal issues, she had alot of work ahead of herself. Within a week, applications had opened, and five people were trained into one team. With various internal issues going on, and lack of support, Kaitlin's morale began diminishing. She persisted with her work, and ended up setting up the ARV, some logging systems, specialists section (Such as helicopter pilots, snipers, etc.). The Change...part two After multiple months of hard work within Special Weapons and Tactics and trying to get the LSPD to work efficiently as it should do, she was removed from her position, along side Sarina Wells. With their confusion, they made the decision to head onto the State Police website, checking up on reinstatements, thus, later contacting Commissioner Isabelle Torres about a transfer. Fortunately Torres was able to meet with them the same day, and sorted the paperwork there and then, thus initiating their new job within the State Police. Within the first few days, she began working on a few ideas to aid SPD, starting with a few additional vehicles due the lack of patrol vehicles, and starting to aid L. Armadillo with applications for CHSU. State Police Within the first few weeks of joining, Kaitlin already proposed multiple ideas, and worked closely with the high command units of SPD, in hopes of advancing and developing the department. Her ideas were taken aboard, reviewed, and later sorted. Angalisa Patterson Patterson called in for a forensic unit one evening for corpse removal. As none were available for that evening, Kaitlin took the FIT Ambulance, and moved out to collect so. Upon arrival, she spoke to Angalisa briefly, whom seemed distressed over something, and agreed to later discuss the matter. And so, they did discuss the matter later, at Angalisa's house in Palomino, where they recorded the conversation, and Angalisa answered some questions related to the incident, being accused rape and blackmail from another CHSU Unit, Sarah Fields. After brief discussion, they concluded how to resolve the issue, and Angalisa bought up some social issues she had. Kaitlin being the person she is, offered to help Angalisa get out more, and offered for her to head out to a store some time and grab a drink where they can discuss matters and issues further, and generally just get away from work for abit. The next day, they went to the Donut Store, in Market. "Happy Families" Sarina Wells Sarina has always been one of Kaitlin's few friends, both of which are close friends. Their initial meeting was within the LSPD, out doing field work and patrol. With Kaitlin being within the LSPD SWAT Division, Sarina eventually became drawn to it, moreso when Kaitlin got the CO position. Their friendship continued to grow within SWAT, working together in operations and being the main force of the team. However, since leaving the LSPD and joining SPD, that has not caused any seperation or issues. Sarina became affiliated and later engaged, and now married to Isabelle Torres, whom also became a close friend of Kaitlin's through Sarina and field work. Isabelle Torres Isabelle is one of Kaitlin's few friends also, remaining a close friend much like Sarina. Isabelle was first encountered out during LSPD field work, when Isabelle was in SPD and Kaitlin was in LSPD. Irene Torres Irene was met through Isabelle, whom has now become a close friend. After Kaitlin's shooting a few weeks prior to meeting Irene, she was dragged into a small beach party by Isabelle. As of such, Kaitlin still had her bandaging on, yet was nearing time to remove it. To save herself time later, she ended up removing the bandaging fully, with some help from Irene. With the bandaging sorted, they continued the small beach party, and later ended up having dinner. After various disputes and issues between Kaitlin and Angalisa, she made the move to split from Angalisa. With this done, Sarina and Isabelle began to push in getting Irene and Kaitlin to talk and become friends. With Isabelle and Sarina on their honeymoon, leaving that very weekend, Isabelle asked Kaitlin to look after Irene during her absence, in which Kaitlin said she would. As of such, Kaitlin has since been staying with Irene at Isabelle's house in Marina, checking things are sorted, and making sure no issues arise. Though, things did not go as Kaitlin had expected, and various discussions happened within the household between Kaitlin and Irene. The bombing of Early September On Friday, the 2nd of September 2011, a 911 call came in about a male acting oddly with some fuel cans around a vehicle. LSPD and SPD units arrived on scene and saw an IED placed around the vehicle. Due to the SWAT Bomb defusal units not being available or trained, SPD sent in the one and only current STOP unit, Kaitlin. She had the equipment from their Enforcer, and geared up whilst on their way to the scene. She grabbed the blast shield, stepping out the back with the kit, gaining all the info needed before walking forward, stepping up by the vehicle, lowering down, to merely look at the explosive device. After nearing thirty minutes observing and fully checking the bomb device, she took a small switch blade, cutting the tape around the battery, pulling it away after checking around it. The bomb was false, and merely consisted of a battery taped onto a fuel can. Suicidal Subjects Mid October whilst on patrol, a nine one one call came in of a suicidal jumper on the highway behind LSPD at Pershing Square. Lorento with Kings, and Lowrey both in seperate vehicles responded to the call, and arrived on scene. First thing they spotted was a young female stood upon the edge, screaming, looking over the edge. Kari Lopez Kari Lopez was the young female upon the edge of the highway. A suicidal subject on scene. After FD and EMS set up down on the ground below, she realised she wouldn't die by jumping there, thus, she turned and jumped down, progressing to the other side of the highway, meanwhile whilst Lorento began to talk her down, find out the issue. Instead, Mr Bennedict Daniels, chief of the LSPD decided to physically tackle her down. This agrovated Kari, and angered her more so. Lorento moved in for the diplomatic approach, making a deal with miss Lopez, and, with luck, after five minutes of co-operation, they came to a deal, in which Kaitlin and Kari returned to the SPD Marked Sultan, and Kings drove. After a ten minute discussion, the offer of Kari staying with Kaitlin for a few days, and getting help to get back on her feet was bought up, and accepted. The next day, Kari was found dead within Lorento's house, after having got herself a knife and stabbed herself within the one hour Kaitlin wasn't there. Donna Stark Donna stark was also on scene, seemingly thinking she was only Fifteen, and that Kari was a barbie doll. After the situation, Lowrey took her to East Beach, in which Kaitlin arrived later. After some talking and checking her mental state, it was confirmed, with a wound on the back of her head, that Donna suffered from Amnesia. Another hour or so occured, with both Lowrey and Lorento talking to Donna, triggering some of her old memories, including when she use to be in SWAT. Donna has since stayed at Kaitlin's place out in Palomino, and is on her way to a full recovery. Since her recovery, Donna has joined the State Police, and aided within a few of the trainings, while performing standard patrol. New Friendship Taylor Robson Taylor Robson was a young teen, whom met Kaitlin one evening at the Idlewood Gas Twenty Four Seven, whilst Kaitlin popped in to buy some alcohol to sooth her mind over some recent issues of Irene leaving. Taylor entered after Kaitlin, slipped, and dropped her drink, seemingly irritated. Kaitlin offered a hand, helped her up, before leaving. Taylor quickly followed, questioning her, saying how Kaitlin seemed annoyed, or upset. She continued to offer help, which Kaitlin ignored, instead, quickly hopped into her car. Taylor continued to ask, in which Kaitlin gave up, and told her to get in. They drove off, as a discussion of each ones recent events ensued. After finding out Taylor's story with her parents, and the fact that Taylor had nowhere to stay, Kaitlin offered her the spare room at her place, in which Taylor accepted. Within a few hours, Taylor released some personal details of her emotional and mental state to Kaitlin, resulting in Kaitlin's finding of her self harm. Since, Kaitlin has remained with Taylor, taken her to places she enjoys, spoiled her as much as she can think of, and looked after Taylor. Rogue allies On the 28th October, 2011, Juliana Rodriguez radioed in stating that Sarina had gone rambo, and shot her. As of this point, Sarina was considered a rogue officer, with no known firearms. Immediately, all access was revoked to Sarina, preventing her any form of access to the SPD Armoury and equipment. On the evening of the 29th October 2011, we got a call of Shots fired at a club. Lorento and Quawntay Lowrey both geared up as STOP, and responded. Upon arriving on scene, a few LSPD were there, and some SPD outside. Both STOP units breached, and found LSPD had it contained already. The suspect, none other than Sarina Torres. Thursday the 3rd of November, 2011, Kaitlin gathered all information she had received and knew on the incident, and prepared a few questions, before herself and Quawntay Lowrey took Sarina up to the STOP section, and sat her in one of the meeting rooms for interrogation. Sarina ended up complying fully, pleading guilty, and later that evening, arrested for her crimes, leaving Kaitlin emotionally broken. Presidential Visit, 03/12/2011 What started as a headache became reality. After having been informed a week or two beforehand in a meeting with LSPD, SPD, and the Government, that LSPD said: "Don't count on LSPD or SWAT Backing.", SPD, Max Den to be precise, began the planning on protection services for STOP, SPD, and USM, along side their co-operation. Around four PM on the day, approximately two hours before the presidents arrival, all of the SPD units involved sat down for briefing in the STOP facility. Upon having it all set, and planned, USM were contacted, as both factions then met up, and began their route to LSIA to prepare security there thirty minutes before arrival. With a mere twenty minutes to arrival, LSPD began their radio asking "What shall we do." and "We'll do...........". Having being told LSPD would not be helping, and then appearing at the last moment, this merely angered Lorento, not even near the later incidents. After having LSPD set up roadblocks and protection around City hall for the later speech, Lorento and Lowrey were in the SPD Helicopter over LSIA, when Akio Katashi, clearly Identified as he came exceptionally close, nearly with the intention, hitting the SPD ASU. The Nightmare of 02/07/2012 In the early hours of Monday the Second of July, 2012, a shots fired call came in from LSPD at the Palomino Hotel. Kaitlin, Robert Jackson, Jeffrey Anderson, and Angalisa Patterson all suited up in STOP gear, and responded to the situation. Lack of information was unfortunately the case on the operation. The team prepared, then breached through the back entrance. Within a minute, number of suspects and firearms were confirmed. One white female and one white male, one with a colt 45 sidearm, the other with a pump-action shotgun. The team split slightly, getting better visual around the upper floors, before shots ring out. Kaitlin tilts her focus back towards her team, watching as Jackson falls down to the ground, first to be hit. A second shot rings out, along side Anderson shouting, "Visual! I have visual! Top floor!" ''' It quickly became clear the suspects had been highly under-estimated. More shots rung out within the interior, one striking Kaitlin's lower left leg. Another, this one hitting Patterson, taking her down. By now, Jackson had managed to recover, and pushed himself back out of harms way, recovering with the adrenaline as he stood back to his feet. The next five minutes involved a lot of suppressing fire upon the top floors towards the suspects, whilst also evacuating the injured units, including Jackson and Angalisa. After a five minute breather outside, Anderson and Kaitlin moved back inside, keeping careful watch on the top floors. Darren Baker arrived on scene, entering through the front. Kaitlin immediately reached up to call in, telling him to get down as he was in clear sight of the suspects. Before she even spoke, another shot, as Baker dropped down to the ground, seeming motionless. Kaitlin and Anderson provided supressing fire, as LSPD units evacuated Baker from the front, before all backing out themselves. Kaitlin went to the trunk and grabbed out the Ballistics shield, bringing it up in front of herself, her right holding her 1911 to the side of the shield. LSPD SWAT barged their tank down against the side wall of the building, rendering it to rubble. Quickly followed by Kaitlin with the shield, and Anderson close behind. They used the wall for cover, quickly workign upstairs with the tank providing water cover and visual. They reached the top floor, Anderson peaked around the corner, quickly unloading an entire clip of M4A1 carbine into the suspect, whoms finger slipped, firing a shotgun round into his chest, knocking him back against the wall, thus leaving Kaitlin alone with the one remaining female suspect, directly opposite to her. An LSPD Unit, Angel Hernandez came in behind Kaitlin, and went round one way, whilst Kaitlin went the other, distracting the suspect for Angel to move up, taking the shot on the suspect, killing her instantly. Kaitlin, obviously relieved rushed back to Anderson, quickly aiding him up and out of the interior, to which they all promptly loaded into the cruiser, evacuating to the hospital, allowing patrol units to clear up. The mental scaring left on Kaitlin from this, of course, is not light. She watched her entire team get taken down in front of herself, knowign there was nothing more she could do about it. As team leader, she blames herself for the failure of the operation, in which seems easily triggered as a memory. SASP, 2012 edition . Special Tactics and Operations '''Equipment used M4A1 Assault Rifle w/ Forehandgrip + ACOG Scrope and sling MP5 SubMachine Gun Cheytac M200 Intervention w/ 12xScope + Bipod Colt M1911 Sidearm Remington 870 Tactical Shotgun w/ sling Special Vehicles Unit . Extensive Training Kaitlin has gone through extensive training throughout her time in Law Enforcement. Due to her amount of training in multiple aspects, such as: *Bomb Defusal *Physical Fitness *Firearm Maintenance *Firearm Handling *CQC (Close Quarter Combat) *Technical Work (Wiring, coding, etc) The most of her training came from joining the S.W.A.T. department within the LSPD. However she had some of her training in the UK Training grounds when she was originally training for the British Armed Response Units for the Police Force.